Chantry And Slavery
by Riri Yuki
Summary: Hawke and group meet a pair of sisters that changes their lives. For better and worst. These are a series of oneshots and short stories of their adventures.


**Author's Notes: **These will be a series of one shots that will be out of order though I'm trying to see how to not confuse you readers. Maybe I'll put an AN at what major event has happened?

**Pairing(s)**: M!Hawke x Isabella / Mage!OC x Fenris / Thief!OC x Sebastian / Plenty of hints at other pairings.

**Disclaimer**: Dragon Age belongs to Bioware and not me.

* * *

**A** maniacal laughter echoes the empty blood-painted corridors of the Cytheria Mansion, home to a long linage of mages.

The bloodiest of rooms is the Master Bathroom on the first floor. A dozen corpses are bled dry and most of the blood in the tub and along the walls. Standing in the middle of the room is a blood-drenched woman, her eyes glowing blue as the blood starts coming to life and circling the woman's arms and covering her naked body.

Behind her is a teenage girl, her blood-covered hair is braided over her shoulder and her elaborate blue noble dress is now dirtied with blood and torn around the bottom. Terror is written across the young girl's face as she watches the lifeless corpses begin to rise and the woman begins to laugh again.

"Mom!" she cries, tears streaming down her face and washing the blood off her cheeks. Her voice falls on deafen ears and she bolts for the door, only to find a corpse standing in her way. "Mom! Lemme go!"

"'Mom'?" the woman mocks in a voice that sounds not like her own but a man's. "Foolish mortal, your mother is long gone already. Don't go thinking she will save you twice in one life time." She moves a hand towards the teenager and a blue aura engulfs the girl's body as well as the woman's hand. Slowly, the girl is lifted off the ground and held in mid air as the other turns her head to the side; a smile slowly growing on her face. "Another mage? My, how luck am I? This is an honor for me, I can't tell you how _respected_ the Cytherias name is. We've been close to your family for generations, daughter to daughter. Don't fret, my child. You are the only person who I would never harm. There, looksie. You are free to go."

And she was. The blue aura disappears and the girl falls to her feet, again bolting for the door and pushing the corpse out of her way. She runs as far as her feet can take her.

**W**ithout warning do the doors of the mansion break down as the foyer is flooded with angry templars. In everyone's hand is a torch and in the other is a sword. Standing in the middle of the angry mob is the Knight Commander Joanathan Cyprian of Caelum.

Right above them, kneeling at the bars of the overlooking balcony is an eleven year old girl with large brown eyes, staring at the intruders with fear. Around her neck hangs an antiqued bronze Dalish locket that is shaped in the form of an acorn. Her brown hair is tied up with a ribbon and her white nightgown loosely hangs over her small body.

The Knight Commander steps forward, listening to the woman's laughter and turning to his men. "That blood mage is in here! Find her quickly and torch her."

All the templars give a grunt of acknowledge and hurries after the voice. Their shadows dance across the young girl's face until the foyer grows dark once again and the child stands up. Holding onto the rail, she flies down the stairs as fast as she can and runs into the empty room, opposite of the men.

When her hand touches the doorknob, the lights return and two men find her. She moves as fast as she can but they see her slip into the room and hear the door slam shut. The lock is out of reach for the child so she can only press her light body against the door, hoping the two grown men will somehow not get in.

"Kimberly!" A bloody pair of hands slams the heavy lock into place just before the men push against the door.

The small girl turns around and sees the blood-covered teenager. Tears roll down her face as she embraces the other, getting blood all over herself as she cries, "Sabrina!"

The two share a short embrace before Sabrina picks up her sister and the two girls hurry down the hall, trying to escape the men. Rooms fly past Kimberly's eyes, the darkness plays tricks on her and one minute she can see the men right behind them and the next the men are gone. She eventually buries her face in her sister's braid and tries to silence her cries.

Slipping into a room, Sabrina puts Kimberly down as she casts a spell on the door. The room is illuminated with blue for a short second but just as the light fades, the sound of wood breaking echoes down the hall. The men have reached the hallway.

Sabrina jumps to the window, lifting it as high as she can before grabbing her sister's hand and getting them both out of the mansion. By the time the men would find their room, the two girls would be on the docks sailing far away.


End file.
